Sun Knight in Middle Earth
by Makethingshappen
Summary: Grisia is depressed after the death knight incident. The God of Light decides to reward him. Guess where he is sent to? Middle Earth, where he begins to find new comrades and maybe love? Gradual Shounen Ai.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: To Middle Earth!

Grisia brushed his long blond hair for the fiftieth time as he hummed quietly, deeply immersed in his thoughts. He was exhausted as he had just managed to make that pig of a King abdicate, clearing his own reputation in one day. Though he had not even begun to bring justice to his dear friend.

'Roland, I am sorry that I could not have killed him for you… But the Sun Knight must always show mercy! Even when I want to flog that tub of lard till he looks like a roasted pig!' He thought bitterly to himself. Sometimes he regretted the fact that he had been chosen to become the Sun Knight. This was one of those times. Roland had been tortured until he became a death knight! And Grisia could not even do bodily harm to the murderer, just because that beast was a former King! He wanted to torture the King the same way that Roland had been tortured. It was simply outrageous!

A glistening tear rolled down his cheek. His hands stilled and he put the brush down, wiping the tear of his sleeve. In the sanctity of his room, he could just be himself without the burden of having to pretend he was happy even when his heart was shattering. He felt so weary, perhaps not physically but emotionally. He wished that he could truly be himself in public and not have to put on a benevolent and gentle facade.

Slowly, he trudged towards his bed, his shoulders drooping in despair. He had a duty and he had to be strong for his friends. His brothers, the holy Knights. But he wished he could escape it all…

As he closed his eyes, he heard a ringing voice calling to him. "Grisia, all will be well soon!" Then the world faded to black.

* * *

As he awoke, he was aware that he was in a foreign environment. Birds chirped merrily above him and the sounds of a forest surrounded him, filling all his senses. It was peaceful. The trees felt alive, much more alive than they were in the Kingdom of Forgotten Sound, his homeland. He opened his glorious blue eyes, blinking blearily at the sunlight streaming in through the trees. He got to his feet groggily, half-asleep and almost stumbled over the Divine Sun Sword. 'Oh, thank the God of Light that I did not stumble! Or teacher would hunt me down even if I die!' He thought in relief. Even when in grave danger, a sun knight must always remember to die gracefully!

Suddenly, a dazzlingly bright light appeared in front of him. A majestic figure clothed in long, flowing white robes stood before him. The figure had long blonde hair and a pair of piercing golden eyes that shone with wisdom and radiated holy light. Grisia was astounded. 'Could this be the God of Light?'

It, for the being was of indeterminate gender, spoke in a ringing voice, "I am a messenger from the realm of the God of Light. You have been bestowed the honor of becoming the first person from your world to ever set foot on Middle Earth. The magnanimous God of Light has seen your sadness of late and decided to reward you with this. The God of Light has given you a chance to find happiness in this world and he wishes you well. His final gift to you is the knowledge of all languages in this continent and your Divine Sun Sword. Farewell, Sun Knight for you will never return to Forgotten Sound."

After transmitting this message, the being disappeared in a blinding flash of holy light. Grisia was frozen in shock, his crystal blue eyes glazed over in astonishment. When he finally processed the happenings of the day, it was the last straw for his beleaguered mind. His vision was soon obscured by an endless black…

* * *

'This is getting old…" thought Grisia sourly, as he yet again felt awareness return to him. He did not make any movements, keeping his breathing deep and even, as he slowly opened his eyes. The forest was still the same as before, other than the fact that it was dusk now. Shadows and dark shapes were creeping in to his resting place. He did not panic, but just went into the woods to search for edible food that he could actually consume.

While picking a particularly weird-looking mushroom, there was a rustle in the bushes. Grisia's eyes narrowed in trepidation. He stilled. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on sensing the elements around him. Surprisingly, there was a large amount of light element in the distance. However, there was a small, human-sized glob of dark element in the bushes. He spun around rapidly, his Divine Sun Sword in hand. Slowly, he stalked gracefully toward the bushes.

A creature sprang out from the bushes. It was a grotesque creation, one that resembled the dark monsters that had been in Forgotten Sound during the reign of the first Sun Knight. It was illustrated in the book of legends. With a wave of his hand, he piled layers and layers of bone prison onto the abomination.

"What are you and why were you spying on me?" Grisia enunciated slowly in a deceptively pleasant tone.

"Why should I tell you?" the beast retorted defiantly, straining against its prison. Grisia satisfied himself by heaping a few more layers of bone prison on the offending creature, before starting a fire to cook the food he had gathered.

Grisia glared at the beast menacingly as he roasted his mushrooms on the crackling fire. He was starting to get in a bad mood. "Answer truthfully. Or your neck will be united with my sword."

"You are a fool!" rasped the beast angrily, but it was obvious that it was terrified by Grisia's threat.

Grisia pulled out his Divine Sun Sword from its scabbard, and pointed it at the neck of the beast. Slowly, he brought it closer till a red fluid line welled on its neck.

"Now are you willing to tell me? Further refusal will only give you a nice and slow death." Grisia said in a cheerful and carefree tone. It was scarier than if he acted like he was furious. In fact, the happier he acted, the creepier it was.

The beast shuddered convulsively before giving in totally. "My master told me to kill as many elves as I could. I thought you were an elf. Please spare me! I am only an orc, no threat to such a skilled warrior as you!"

"So you are an orc. Where are we?" Grisia enquired curiously.

"We are near the forests of Rivendell, Sir Warrior, the dwelling of elves." The orc obligingly provided.

Grisia was deep in thought. It was really a different realm from his. He decided that Rivendell would probably be the best place to get information about the new world. He started walking to Rivendell after casting a haste spell on himself, the poor orc dragging on the ground behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Legolas – Elves are pretty!

As Grisia approached the elven dwelling of Rivendell, he could sense that it was the gigantic mass of holy light that he had pinpointed earlier. It was so suffused with holy light that it felt like the Holy Temple! It was remarkable that there was such a place in this world.

Out of a sudden, Grisia sensed slight hostility in the vicinity. He spun around swiftly and grabbed his Divine Sun Sword. In a split second, a multitude of elves revealed themselves and pointed their bows at him, arrows notched and ready to fire.

Observing this, Grisia put on his usual façade. He smiled incandescently and spoke in gentle tones, "The brilliant sun shines upon us on this fine day like a divine blessing from the God of light. Elven comrades, surely there is no need to show such animosity to this Sun knight? The benevolent God of Light would suffer deep sorrow over this great misunderstanding. This Sun means no harm to you or your kin. Sun is merely weary after the long strains of travel in these great forests."

Even after hearing this long and tiresome speech, none of the elves moved a step. Then, an elf with long platinum blonde hair and intense cobalt blue eyes walked towards him. Grisia was mesmerized by the beauty of the elf. He had an aristocratic nose with a defined chin, and his lithe form just screamed 'elegance'. Even though Grisia had seen millions of fair maidens that he 'recorded' from the corner of his eyes, he had never seen a lady as fine as this male elf.

Those perfectly-formed rose petal lips opened, "Where do you hail from, my fellow comrade? And why are you dragging that foul creature behind you into Rivendell?" The elf's tone was hard and determined. He did not look like the type that would be fooled by Grisia's flowery words. So Grisia decided to drop his erudite speech (Thank the God of Light!) and speak the truth directly to the elf. After all, after bringing him to this realm, the God of Light wouldn't abandon him to be murdered or tortured, right?

So it was with some hesitation that Grisia spoke, "I come from a different world from you. I was sent here by my God, as a reward for my services. The reason why I dragged the orc here was because I needed him to direct me to the nearest city where I can find food and a place to rest. If you disapprove of his presence, I can dispose of him immediately."

The elf's eyebrow lifted incredulously. "Your tale seems to be too fantastic to believe. But my instinct tells me that you are to be trusted and mean no harm. I will bring you to Rivendell. Leave the orc here. We will dispose of him"

With that, he turned on his heel and started walking slowly. Grisia fell into step beside him. Behind them, the orc's desperate cries for mercy were silenced mercilessly.

"May I enquire your name?" Grisia was very curious about the elf. In fact, he felt that the elf was more attractive than even the female clerics in the temple of light! (Ahh… Grisia you pervert!)

"I am Legolas Greenleaf of the Mirkwood elves, at your service, my lady." He said, smiling slightly in amusement.

"I am Grisia Sun and I am the Sun Knight, the leader of the Holy Knights. I am a man, Legolas." Grisia kept his brilliant smile on but he felt as if he had just been emasculated in the most dreadful way.

Legolas's eyes widened in shock. "I am sorry, Grisia, but your elegance and grace surpasses even those of the elleths and I just assumed that you were an elven lady!"

"I am not offended. Thank you for your kind consideration in leading me to Rivendell." Grisia replied graciously. However, he was cursing the elf furiously in his head. 'Sob! Is this why I attract handsome men instead of the hot girls? Why must I be cursed to become the Sun Knight and only love the God of Light? You evil and hateful elf, I'll have my revenge on you!' Suddenly, realization dawned upon him. 'I don't have to love the God of Light here anymore! I'm free! I can have all the hot girls I like!'

* * *

The smile on Grisia's face increased in intensity, blinding Legolas with its ethereal beauty. Legolas had been mesmerized by the graceful way that Grisia moved and his elegant speech! It was almost unbelievable that he was not an elf. He even had azure eyes and dazzlingly golden hair. Moreover, he was overflowing with the radiant inner light that every elf possessed!

They walked in silence for a while till Grisia decided to ask a question. "Why are we moving at this slower pace? Would it not be practical to go faster? I sense the presence of darkness creeping upon us, encroaching upon the light of this forest."

Just as he spoke, there was a sudden cry from one of the elves behind them. "Orcs!"

In an instant, all their bows were drawn and pointing into the forest. Indeed the orcs came, lumbering along clumsily with their swords drawn. Grisia did not even attempt to bring out his sword this time; he knew that he might accidentally injure an elf instead of the orcs due to his horribly poor swordsmanship. 'Why did I become a knight…? ' He bemoaned once again.

Legolas told Grisia to hide behind the trees and charged into battle.

There were multitudes of orcs and just a company of seven elves. They were grossly outnumbered. Legolas fell to the clutches of an orc, but no other elf could help him as they were all surrounded by at least ten orcs each. The orc stabbed a knife through the stomach of the elf, while seven other orcs restrained him. His struggles were getting weaker and weaker as he fought for freedom. Crimson blood flowed sluggishly out of his wound, and he became progressively paler.

When Grisia saw this, he was enraged. He immediately shouted: "Wind Blades!" and managed to slice off the heads of all the orcs surrounding Legolas using the deadly spell. Then, he ran to the elf swiftly. Legolas had landed on the ground, lustrous blond hair splayed out, looking like a broken doll. Gashes lay on his pale skin, red lips that wept blood. His vacant expression made it seem as if his soul had already left his body. That was when Grisia recognized that the orcs had put the poison Belladonna on the blade that was still stuck in the elf's stomach.

Pulling out the blade gently, bitter tears rolled down Grisia's fair cheeks. He felt tremendous pain assail his heart. Then he felt Legolas's pulse. His heart leapt. Even though it was erratic, Legolas was still alive! Albeit unconscious.

"Ultimate heal!" Grisia screamed rawly as he poured a sea of condensed holy light into Legolas. The holy light he was emitting was so great that it purified the forests of the orcs, disintegrating them completely. After all, the orcs were the very antithesis to light. The elves wore astounded expressions on their faces, which soon melded into fear and worry when they saw one of their companions severely injured. Their view of each other had been obscured due to the throngs of orcs they had been battling.

Before their very eyes, the ugly red gashes were sealed, leaving pale flawless skin. Skin and muscle knitted at a rapid pace. When Legolas was fully healed, Grisia stopped emanating holy light. Light still lingered in the air, and there was not a hint of darkness in the air anymore. Grisia slumped forward onto Legolas, falling into the warm embrace of darkness. After all, he had travelled for the entire day without rest and had to expel a tremendous amount of holy light. The elves, taking in this wondrous sight with gaping mouths, carried Grisia and Legolas back to Rivendell on their backs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Aftermath

Grisia awoke once again, finding himself alone in a room. And what a wondrous room it was! It reminded him of the healing wards in the Holy Temple, with graceful flowing architecture and ornately carved pillars. The bed he was languishing on was soft, and its covers felt exquisite against his skin, soft like gossamer silk. It was serene and tranquil, and Grisia soon felt himself relaxing completely in the peaceful surroundings, completely at ease. Without conscious thought, he started humming a song lightly under his breath.

That was until he let himself drift in thought, and it suddenly struck him exactly how he had ended up in this place, which was unmistakably a healing. 'Oh, not again!' He groaned mentally. He seemed to have an unfortunate habit of swooning like maiden lately. It was most unbecoming of a Sun Knight. What would his teacher say?

_A sudden memory popped up in his mind, of his teacher shaking an elegant head at him disapprovingly and managing to look graceful and deadly at the same time. _

_Neo Sun had said: "No matter where you are, if you behave in a way unbefitting to your station as a Sun Knight, I will hunt you down and kill you. Even if you are dead, I will resurrect you and kill you again. So be graceful always because I am watching you!" _

_His teacher looked every inch the strongest Sun Knight in history, even though he had a dazzling smile on his face. Even when he was threatening other people with a menacing aura none could accuse him of not being the benevolent Sun Knight! His teacher was truly formidable, like a wolf in sheepskin! There was not a crack in his façade of the perfect Sun Knight! _

_From then on, Grisia was obedient and dared not disobey his teacher! (On the surface, anyway)_

Grisia shuddered. He was glad that he was in a different world. There was no way even his invincible teacher could come to this world, right?

Soon these worried thoughts were swept out of his mind by a recent traumatic memory.

Dark images flashed across his mind, about the orc attack and blood. So much blood. Legolas's lifeblood spilling on the forest floor. His sightless, empty eyes. The pain that had pierced through Grisia's heart like a million glass splinters. It hurt. It really did. And it was something that he had never experienced before.

He was overcome by a deep sense of worry. He could only recall a sea of black after he shouted the words "Ultimate Heal!" He did not know if the elf was alright, if Legolas had survived. His breath came in short, panicky bursts. Clutching his chest tightly, Grisia realized distantly that he was hyperventilating. That had never happened to him before.

The doors to the healing room burst open. A dark-haired elf rushed swiftly to Grisia's side and soothed him, singing an elfish lullaby to him softly while stroking his back gently. After Grisia calmed down, he asked: "What worries you, young one?"

"Is Legolas alright?" Grisia answered immediately with a question of his own. He did not even bother to use his refined speech. Time was of the essence. His only concern now was how Legolas fared.

"Legolas?" The elf looked taken aback. "Yes, he is fine. Whatever magic that you worked, you healed him completely without even a scar."

Regaining his poise, the elf straightened and said: "I am Lord Elrond, and am most delighted to welcome you to Rivendell. I hope you do not find elven hospitality lacking."

"It has been most delightful thus far. This Sun wishes to express his gratitude to your fine personage, but cannot find the means to repay your kindness. Blessings from the benevolent God of Light, may your forests be evergreen and your lands forever pure." Grisia replied graciously, slipping back into his Sun Knight persona.

"You are welcome, Grisia. Legolas has spoken most fondly of you. Come, he has asked for your presence."

Grisia slowly climbed out of bed, stretching his limbs languorously. He had not had such a good sleep in ages, burdened as he was with what had happened to his dear friend. He followed Elrond to an adjacent room, where Legolas was waiting patiently in a chair.

* * *

Legolas rose when he saw Grisia step into the room. He had been so anxious for Grisia's wellbeing. After he had been stabbed through the stomach, he could distinctly remember a golden-haired angel weeping over him while he was unable to respond. He had yearned to wipe away the angel's tears but could not compel his hands to move. Grisia had healed him, and fallen unconscious for four day. Legolas remembered his panic when he woke up to find Grisia slumped in his lap.

Legolas's steely blue eyes gleamed in glad relief and he stepped forward. He embraced Grisia warmly like they were the best of brothers. Legolas felt a jolt of shock at the contact. An electrical current seemed to pass into him from Grisia, warming up his insides considerably. Softly, he whispered a thank you into Grisia's ear. Grisia nodded in acknowledgement.

After the moment passed, Elrond enquired, "So what is your purpose here, Grisia? We could get nothing from Legolas except your name; he was frantic with worry."

A tinge of pink appeared on Legolas's cheeks. Grisia answered: "I am not of this world. In fact, I come from the Kingdom of the Forgotten Sound. My religion is the God of Light and I am the Sun Knight of the Holy Temple, commanding all the other platoons of Holy Knights. I have come to Middle Earth as a reward given by the God of Light to me for my services. That is all."

"You are a warrior?!" exclaimed Legolas disbelievingly. "And you command legions of soldiers? I was not aware of what a Knight was. I thought it was merely the position of a religious leader."

Grisia had been thoroughly insulted, but he bore it with a beaming smile. Privately, he wanted to kick Legolas's ass for underestimating him, but he refrained from doing so. 'If he were one of my Holy Knights, he would be thrown off the cliff with the heaviest boulder thrown after him!' thought Grisia, silently seething inside. He silently devised many torture methods for the unfortunate elf inside his head, many of which ended in a grisly death!

"My dear Legolas, I am a knight, which means that I ride on horses and fight undead creatures or any dark beings that dare to intrude upon the God of Light's sacred territory. If you do not believe that I am able of fighting, please have a friendly spar with me. I will use no weapons other than my natural combat skills" Grisia replied sweetly, while thinking: 'I'll get you for underestimating me, you bastard!'

Legolas reeled back in shock, before agreeing. He wondered if he had just signed the contract for his doom.


End file.
